


Caught

by Brook



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Caught, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook/pseuds/Brook
Summary: Abby and Marcus get caught out during a lockdown.





	

“May we meet again” Abby says as the hug ends. Clarke smiles at her “we will”. Then she follows Octavia into the chute and they’re both gone. 

Marcus slides the cover back in place and turns to Abby. He’s about to ask her if she’s okay when they hear footsteps approaching from both sides. They can’t get caught out in the halls during lockdown. 

In his head he’s busy trying to find an excuse or a way to get her out of here, but then Abby drags him with her by the collar of his t-shirt and tugs him against her, positioning herself between him and the wall. 

“Kiss me” she urges him, and he blinks at her, “what?”. Did he hear her right? He hesitates and then she sighs. “Kiss me Marcus” She says again, and he does, because why would he deny her that request, when it's something he's wanted to do for a long time now. 

It's soft and sweet and urgent. Everything he wanted it to be and more, because it's real and it's her and so it's perfect. 

They're so lost in each other that they don't even notice the guards coming up behind them. Only when a soft cough sounds through the hallway do they realise they're no longer alone. 

They break apart with flushed cheeks and guilty faces, Marcus facing the men in such a way that he’s half in front of Abby. 

"Well, well, well" The guard sniffles, "Look what we have here. Our two former chancellors out in the hall, during a lockdown no less, making out like teenagers". 

The man seems obviously delighted at the situation they’ve found themselves in and there’s a huge grin plastered on his face. His partner seems less pleased and rather uncertain, but keeps quiet. 

“I’m sorry” Abby says, “we were… preoccupied”. The guard, whose name, Marcus suddenly remembers, is Simmons, snickers. “I’m sure you were, still, I oughta report you to the chancellor. What do you think Eames?”.

Simmons is enjoying the situation and dragging it out for all it’s worth, playing with them. Eames hesitates, “Doesn’t seem like they were doing anything wrong, maybe we should let them off with a warning…”. 

The guards look at each other and Simmons smiles. “Good point. Kane was probably doing something really right to score someone as hot as Griffin” He says, and Marcus feels his blood begin to boil. 

He’s about to take a step forward and punch Simmons in the face when Abby’s hand on his arm stops him. It’s the skin to skin contact that helps him calm down. No use getting them in more trouble. 

“He is excellent at what he does yes,” Abby says coily, “so if you don’t mind we’ll make our way to our quarters now. Don’t wanna be caught again”. 

For a minute the guards just look baffled but the Simmons grins. “Alright then, we’ll let you go this time, but we better not catch you out again” He says, then adding, “You two kids have fun”. 

Abby grabs Marcus’ hand and drags him through the corridor to her room, going as fast as she can without actually running. She can’t believe that they actually got away. 

When they get inside and the door shuts behind them Marcus gapes at her. “I can’t believe that actually works”. 

Shrugging, Abby drops down on the couch. “People are predictable when it comes to public displays of affection. They’re either uncomfortable or overly intrigued. It’s a good distraction from things you don’t want them to focus on”. 

“Is that the only reason you wanted me to kiss you?” Marcus asks, unwilling to admit to himself how much he wants the answer to be no. 

Time seems to slow down as he waits for her to respond. Abby looks deep in thought as she looks at him, eyes wide and curious. Eventually she comes to a decision and she directs her gaze to the floor. 

“No”, she whispers, a vulnerability showing through the cracks even if the word itself sounds certain and leaves no room for doubt. 

Marcus crosses the room slowly and sits down next to her. It’s easier this way because they don’t have to face each other just yet. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since I found out you were alive on the Ark” He admits quietly. 

A sharp intake of breath informs him that she hadn’t expected that admission. It doesn’t seem to bother her though, she’s still sitting besides him, it just took her by surprise. 

“I wanted to kiss you the moment the grounders let you go.” Abby says, “The only thing that stopped me was that everyone was watching”. 

He turns to face her and smiles when she looks up too. “I found myself wanting to be near you all the time, wanting to keep you safe. Even though I didn’t dare to actually make a move, it was enough just to be allowed to spend my day watching you”. 

A blush creeps up his cheeks as he realises he may have said too much, but she’s blushing too so it’s okay. Her accompanying smile is enough to wipe his remaining insecurities away and he leans toward her. 

“I’d like to kiss you again” He says, a way of asking permission. Instead of answering Abby just closes the gap and brushes her lips against his, once, twice, and then she presses them firmly together, mouth opening to invite him in. 

The kiss is even better next time because it’s less rushed. They take their time exploring each others mouths and trailing hands all over bodies. Marcus could spend a lifetime doing this and it still wouldn’t be enough, he thinks. 

In their position the angle isn’t great and Abby tangles her hands in his hair to tug him down with her as she lays down on her back. He scrambles with her, his body hovering over hers, knees on either side of her hips. 

When they break the kiss at last they’re both breathing heavily and their lips are swollen and red. Both are smiling contentedly and Marcus has a suspicion that his hair is a mess. 

“Thank you for asking me to kiss you” He says in a low rumble, before he presses another peck to her lips. “No problem”, she replies, smirking up at him, then adding “Now how about you do it again?”.

Marcus complies immediately, savoring the sweet taste of her. He’s got a feeling they’ll be doing this a lot in the future, and the thought makes him happier than he’s ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
